Délire sur l'Aka toute seule!
by Mizune-Chan
Summary: Trop con pour être résumé... Tout est dans l'histoire xD Rating T pour le language :3
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les gens ! me voila pour une série de OS qui au départ était un délire à sens unique sur facebook avec Dokeshi-chan, qui est inscrite sur Fanfiction sous le pseudo de … Dokeshi-chan ! *va se pendre* C'est une conversation très débile, notez que je posterai la suite un peu le même délire mais avec Sangoney (son pseudo sur fanficton) également sur facebook ! Voila voila !

PS : excusez moi sic'est un peu désordonné, j'ai fait copier/coller sur facebook ^_^

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

*hidan* JE VAIS PRIER JASHIN-SAMA !

*pein* ta geule tu fais chier

*konan* chéri pense a ton coeur!

*pein* ta gueule la ménagère de service

*konan* quoi...

*kakuzu* l'accalmie avant l'explosion...

*dei*On a dit explosion? je suis partant

*konan* ESPECE DEMACHO INSEMSIBLE TU CROIS QUE JUSTE PARCE QUE JE SUIS UNE FEMME JE DOIS FAIRE LE MENAGE ECT?

*pein* enfin chérie...

*konan* NON NON NON SI CA CONTINUE JE TE QUITTE POUR NAGATO!

*hidan* taisez vous je ne peux pas prier jashin dans ces conditions

*kakuzu* tu crois que si on fait de toi un phénomène de foire, on gagnera du fric $.$

*saso* j'ai besoin de nettoyant pour bois... je commence a puer la

*dei* tu fais chier avec ton bois de merde

*saso* t'avais pas un rdv avec le barack obama pour rembourser les frais des tours du world trade center?

*kakuzu* QUOI?

*dei* j'ai rien fait...

*kakuzu* TU ME LE REMBOUSERAS ESPECE DE TRAVELO DE MERDE

*zetsu* j'ai faim...

*kisame* salut la compagnie!

*zetsu* ZETSU VEUT DES SUSHIS!

*kisame* Zetsu...N'insulte pas ma famille s'il te plaît.

*kisame* d'aillleurs dans la chaîne alimentaire les requins sont au dessus des marguerites.

*pein* arghhh je suis transformé en origami...

*konan* bien fait pour toi

*itachi* °/_\° c'est mouâââ

*sasuke* itachi... Enfin nous nous retrouvons.

*itachi* SASU-CHAN! Tu m'as manqué!

*sasuke* putain, tu viens de tout faire foirer...

*tout le monde* LOOOOOOL

*mizune* dites, vous devenez pas un peu kikoulol l'aka?

*itachi* mais naan chériie, on est parfaiitement bien n'est paas les fiiles 3 ?

*hidan* Ta gueule.

*itachi* Ta gueule toi même le sacrifice sur pattes...

*zetsu* weshh le blanc vasi la tu files un japo' j'crève la dalle tu m'fais chierta race wsh!

*zetsu* Ce language m'est incompréhensible, cher ami de couleur foncée.

*zetsu* Putain tu fouts quoi la? Tu traites? Vasitu traites? J'vais te défoncer

*nagato* JUTSU DU LANGUAGE INCOMPREHENSIBLE!

*zetsu les deux* Aaah enfin en paix avec nous mêmes... Maintenant nous avons faim!

*kisame*merde...

*zetsu les deux* et qu'est-ce qui a plus faim que un zetsu?

*kisame* euh...

*zetsu lesdeux* DEUX ZETSUS!

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA

*micheelt/mizune* On met en pause, j'ai envie de faire caca xD

o.o.o.o.o.o. .

Notez la merveilleuse fin que voila xD « *micheelt/mizune* On met en pause, j'ai envie de faire caca xD » C'est vrai alors je vais enregistrer vite fait ! Bye bye !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Je m'ennuie tellement (il est 00 :16 et j'ai rien à foutre jusqu'à 4 :00 :o) que je mets le chapitre 2. Si il y a des fautes et des trucs bizarres, c'est normal parce que j'ai fait copier/coller sur facebook avec Sangoney. Voila donc j'espère que vous apprécirez.

23:14

hElLo :)

hey

Ca va?

ouaip et toi ?

Trkl

Tu fais koâââ?

mdr

je regarde nemo (oui je sais ) et toi

Oula

Je suis dur fb, j'écoute de la musique je regarde un film(le chevalier noir) et... et.

et ?

C'est tout.

BWAAAA tu m'a eu là

BWAAAA je sais

avec 4 A, s'ilvous plaît.

bien sur ! BWAAAAAAAAA :o

Oui, c'est tellement important car comparé aux grands consortium éffectués en ce temps, ils n'ont plus aucune imprtance car chaque parole échangée bla bla bla je m'égare. B|

*bronze*

mais bien sur très chère

MONSTER HIGH MONSTER HIGH MONSTER MONSTER MONSTER HIGH COME ON DONT BE SHY THE PARTY NEVER DIE!

*je suis folle*

J4ADORE CETTE CYANSON

T'inquiéte draculora

Oula j'ai écrit en majuscules

J'aime que la chanson pas la série

Surtout la version remix par Nightcore

J'adore NIGHTC 3 RE

Att j'te passes l'url

okiidoquii

watch?v=p1eJa2XuNfk

VOIE DE SOURIS

Normal c'est la version remix

je sais ,je sais

Mais ma préférée dans la série c'est Cleo de Nile, je la conait parce que ma cousine de 7 ans regarde ^_^'

VIVE LES PHARAON !

:P

OUI VIVE LEGYPTE ET LES MOMIES ET LES BOUSIERS QUI ETAIENT VENERES AVANT

watch?v=KmDQuwJWs84 Youhou j'adore 3

ET VIVE LES SCARABEES GRILLES ( heu...)

*ça craint* :part vite fait:

J'adore Nightcore! Vive...

Vive...

Euh...

HASTUNE MIKU

°/_\°ITACHI'S SMILEY

mode poker face

^/_\^ *itachi*: Enfin un smiley a mon image!

*mizune*: Ahah remercie ta créatrice.*

*itachi*: non c'est pas toi c'est masashi kishimoto!

*mizune*: t'étais pas cencé êtremort?

*itachi* pff baka, je suis récussité (enfin je crois...)

*mizune*: :spoil vite fait:

*tobi* tobi is a good boy

*hidan* DEGAGE DE LA CONVERSATION!

dei : mmh

*kakuzu* hidan tu fais chier rends moi mes 1 centime

*pein* VOS GEULES

hidan : radins

*konan* du calmechéri pense a ton coeur!

pein : igievflv

*pein* JMEN FOUTS DE MON COEUR

*kakuzu* on a dit coeurs? je suis partant

*hidan* vous faites chier, je vais prier jashin.

*sasori* quelqu'un aurait du nettoyant pour bois? je commence à puer

*konan* oui, regardde dans les produis ménagers a coté du liqiuide vaiselle

*pein* au fait, elle est ou la cuisine?

*konan* tu sais pas? comment vous faites pour a manger?

**pein* bah c'est toi qui le préparer chérie U_u

*konan* QUOIIIIIIIIIIII

*pein* je suis immortel

MACHOOOOS

*hidan* non, objection

*hidan* JE suis immortel

*pein*mais tu n'est pas un dieu

*hidan* mégalo va.

*pein*MOAHHAHA

*dei* euh, y'a de la place pour moi?

*pein et hidan*CASSE TOI

Ca te dérange sije mets la conversation sur mon profil? C'est trop marrant, autantl le rendre public !

j'avoue

*konan ect* OUAIS CASSE TOI KATSU DE MERDE

*dokeshi* WHATTTTTTT

*dokeshi*JE VAIS VOUS TUER!

*moi et sangoney* on s'en va?

*tobi*veus des dangos

*dokeshi* JUTSU... EUH... DU DANGO BIONIQUE!

*micheelt* tiens tobi dango

*mizune* des dangos EMPOISONNES

*mizune*MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAH

*tobi*BWAAAAAAAA TOBI ET POURTANT UN GENTIL GARCON

*tout le monde sauf lui* NOOOON TU ES MORT EN HEROS POUR VIVRE FINALEMENT EN TRAITRE...

*tobi* mais mais mais o et puis zut

*mizune* je t'ai donné des dangos empoissonnées tu es censé etre MORT

* tobi* je ne meure jamais

*dei* JEN AI MARRE DETRE TOUT SEUL! KATSU!

*tout le monde* aaargh

mais BORDEL DE MERDE

*narrateur omniscient*

ils sont tous fou

oui

FOU MOUAHAHAHA

watch?v=nkogNDpk0lg

moi aussi

NOUS SOMMES TOUS DES BATARDS

ET NOUS MANGEONS LES ORGANES SEXUELS DES CHAMPIGNONS

*dokeshi* ma réplique

*mizune* tire la langue

ET ON A DES ALLUTINATION

*dokeshi* fait un doight d'honneur

*mizune* lui donne un coup

*dokeshi et mizune* BASTON

*sangoney* HEUU les filles

hfefglidsgvhpùvhgr

NOUS SOMMES FOUS? BATARDS? SCHIZO? CONS...

nveviavepvanvejvajevavivavmm vnavjv

tout de cela

azertyuiopqsdfghjklmwxcvbn

hfedgvoùfhbpifshgsfhglsf

kdhvilfgsmvfgsbmfsohgvs

ET NOUS SOMMES FIERES

OUAIS

*akatsuki+nous*: VIVES NOUS

*c'est la fiesta*

YIHAHAHAAAA

*nous prenons de la drogue*

*buvons de l'alcool*

*font les cons quoi*

heuuu

Lawl.

j'adore ta chanson

*tobi* KUSO IL EST PRESQUE MINUIT MAMAN SASUKE VA ME TAPER SI JE NE DOR PAS

okey

La chanson c'est Dokeshi qui l'a trouvée:

elle est super

` 3

3

watch?v=UpI0aALmxe0

Ouais je suis devenue addict 3

Tope la, chez moi ma mère est énervée psk je la mets a fond depuis cet aprèm'

MOUHAHAHAHA

MOUHAHAHAHA

J'ajoute: Nous sommes des connes, bâtardes, schizos, folles, yaoistes, addict et fières de l'être.

MOUHAHAHAHA

Et sadiques.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Voila ! C'est bizarre mais con. Héhéhéhé ! Hahahaha ! MOUHAHAHAHA ! *keuf keuf* Les liens… Oubliez-les. Enfin c'était des url que j'ai mis sur facebook, alors voila a quoi ça ramène :

_ watch?v=p1eJa2XuNfk: Monster High version Nightcore 3 3

_ watch?v=nkogNDpk0lg: Jump! De Two steps from hell, juste SUBLIME.

_ watch?v=UpI0aALmxe0: Dokeshi-chan qui nous fait un speed-drawing de "Deidara Uchiha"!

Bref, voila ! Et a la prochaine ! Mizune qui vous aime


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey ! Voilà le troisième « chapitre » extrêmement délirante et sans aucun sens, mais d'après les reviews vous avez eu l'air d'aimer. Là c'est du pur Mizune pure souche (pur/pure), inventé par moi ! Oui enfin je dis ça parce qu'avant c'était une collab' avec Sangoney. J'espère que vous allez aimer et rire ! (enfin… mon sens de l'humour n'est pas terrible mais je fais avec ce que j'ai)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

*mizune* alors l'aka, prêts à faire un nouveau spectacle ?

*hidan* put*n on est pas des put*ins de comédiens de m*rde, je vaux mieux que ça tu fais ch*er mizune même si t'es ma fiancée (eh oui !), c'est trop galère ! Les meufs c'est bon qu'a b*iser et à faire le ménage ! WTF ces petites étoiles ! Mizune, enlève-les !

*shikamaru* tope-là mon frère

*konan* (remarque : elle n'est bonne qu'à faire des remarques féministes celle-là) WTF T'AS DIT QUOI LA LE CONNARD DE SERVICE !

*hidan* déjà je suis pas connard, en plus c'est la vérité et Shika est d'accord avec moi, l'avis d'une femme qui se colore les cheveux en bleu ne compte pas

*shika* je suis tout à fait d'accord

*konan* ah d'accord, tu dis-ça ? Bon eh bien… JE FAIS LA GREVE DE MENAGE ET CUISINE JUSQU'A NOUVEL ORDRE !

*tout l'aka* OH NON PUTAIN HIDAN, ESPECE DE FILS DE PUTE

*pein* OUAIS !

*les autres* pourquoi tu dis ça ?

*pein* eh bien si konan ne fait plus rien, elle aura plus de temps pour moi et… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire :clin d'œil pas du tout discret+pedobear en fond :

*tout l'aka* ah okey… on vous laisse alors :pedobear qui saute de joie :

*konan et pein* partent vous savez ou faire vous savez quoi

*mizune* bon eux ils sont partis maintenant à vous de jouer les autres ! Dites, ils sont ou Oro-chie-sur-moi et Jiraya l'ermite pas net ?

*oro-machin et le pervers* Huhuhu, tu as vu comment celle de pein est grosse ? Je comprends pourquoi konan dit qu'il est un dieu !

*jiraya* ca me donne des idées pour mon prochain livre… Kakashi sera content !

*oro-machin* oui… Oh attends regarde konan, elle a des gros seins quand même !

*tobi* Bonjour Orochimaru-senpai et Jiraya-senpai ! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez à travers la serrure ? Tobi peut voir ?

*tous les deux* NOOOOOON !

*tobi* mais pourquoi ? Tobi est gentil pourtant

*jiraya* tu es trop petit pour comprendre

*tobi*mais deidara-senpai a dit que tobi a grandi, qu'elle lui faisait plus de bien et surtout qu'il en a mal aux fesses encore 2 jours après…

*deidara* TOBI !

*tobi* oh deidara-senpai, je parlais justement de vous

*jiraya et oro-machin* :pervyface :

*deidara* pourquoi tu as dit ça ! c'était un secret entre nous ! maintenant si Sasori l'apprend…

*sasori* :avec une voix de sadique : Si j'apprends quoi ?

*tobi* deidara-senpai m'a dit de ne pas vous dire que chaque nuit il vous endort, il me rejoint dans mon lit et humppph !

*deidara* Saso-kun ! ce n'est rien ! c'est juste qu'il n'arrive pas a dormir, il est un petit garcon, enfin pas au niveau de la ou je pense mais… Oups…

*sasori* :le tue avec des souffrances inimaginables*

*madara* :avec sa voix puissante : Qui ose toucher à mon Dei-chou ?

*sasori* euh… rien madara-sama

*deidara* madara ! Sasori a essayé de me tuer !

*tobi* BON ! J'EN AI MARRE DE CES COMPLICATIONS SENTIMENTALES ! JE VAIS TOUT DIRE !

*deidara, sasori* NOOOOON

*tobi* Deidara aime coucher avec sasori, mais deidara cache ma relation avec lui, alors que madara sort OFFICIELLEMENT avec deidara. Sasori est donc cocu, moi pas vraiment car entre nous c'est juste du cul et deidara vous trompe avec deux personnes différentes. Compris madara-sama ?

*deidara* Je meurs.

*sasori*Moi aussi.

*madara*…

*tout l'aka*AU SECOURS !

*madara* :détruit-tout, tue sasori et tobi, reprend deidara et l'embrasse fougeusement :

*dokeshi* OUAIIIIIIS JE MEURS DE JOIE LE MADADEI EN FORCE !

*mizune* Estime-toi heureuse, le MadaDei a été crée spécialement pour les besoins de cette fic et sinon j'aurais mis du SasoDei à fond.

*dokeshi* Okay, mais… J'AIME TROP LE MADADEI A UN TRUC DE MALADE

*madara et deidara* :LEMON BIEN HARD : (je vous zappe les détails, MOUHAHAHAHAHA)

*dokeshi* NOOOOON pourquoi tant de cruauté mimi ?

*mizune* Déjà, oui mimi est mon surnom. Après, parce que tu es dans ma fic et tu crois que je ne souffre pas en voyant les tonnes de fics sur le KakuHidan ? Hein ?

*dokeshi* désolé, mais kakuzu et hidan sont partenaires alors c'est un peu normal.

*mizune* souffre le martyre

*konan et pein* Je suis tellement contente mon petit dieu en sucre !

*pein* et moi donc mon origami en caramel

*konan* tu me fais tellement de bien, je devrais faire grève tous les jours BORDEL C'EST QUOI CE CHANTIER LA ?

*madara* Euh, on est en pleine séance de citron. Tu pourrais repasser plus tard ?

*deidara* ouais, je voudrais pas qu'il débande en te voyant

*konan* PUTAIN TRAVELO T'AS DIT QUOI

*les autres* BON VOUS NOUS OUBLIEZ LA !

*mizune* repasse aux autres

*david pujadas* Alors nous allons faire un petit zoom sur les membres de l'Akatsuki, qui ont récemment publié un livre qui disait que l'on ne faisait pas assez attention à eux, au profit des membres suivants : Konan, pein, Deidara et Madara.

*mizune* merci merci maintenant dégage

*kakuzu* oui, c'est une honte, nous sommes…Dites, vous me payez par seconde d'interview ?

*reporter* Non c'est l'inverse, c'est vous qui nous payez.

*kakuzu* AHHH FUCK EFFACEZ TOUS, JE NE VEUX PAS PERDRE 1 CENTIME, FUCK FUCK BORDEL MERDE

*un phoque échoué de nulle part* vous avez dit « phoque » ?

*zetsu* :bouffe : Miam, j'aime le poisson

*kisame* pas très sympa… D'ailleurs lui c'est un phoque, MOI je suis un poisson

*zetsu* :bouffe kisame :

Paix à son ame…

*zetsu* :rôte :

*itachi* PUTAIN VOUS M'OUBLIEZ

*mizune* ah oui c'est vrai

*itachi* Hum hum… NEVER MIND I'LL FIND, SOMEONE LIKE YOU, OUH, I WISH NOTHING BUT THE BEST FOR YOU, TOOOO ! DON'T FORGET ME, I BEG aargh

*sasuke* Aww, cette chanson m'est dédicacée?

*itachi* oui mon petit frère

*sasuke* Je voudrais pas être ton petit frère, moi je veux être ton amant

*itachi* ah okay, bon bah SCENE DE CITRON

*sakura* OMG OMG OMG OMG

*naruto* WTF…

Petite explication :

HinataNarutoSakuraSasukeItac hiSasukeItachi ect…

Vous l'avez compris, = Aime.

*hinata* j'en ai marre d'être toujours timide et amoureuse de naruto ! Mizune adore les fics GaaHina !

*mizune* oui c'est vrai, Gaara !

*gaara* Oui ?

*mizune* va consoler Hinata, elle croit qu'elle est moche ect…

*gaara* Oh non ma chérie, tu veux que je te console ? Allez viens, je vais te consoler…

:pervyface : Mizune, une chambre s'il vous plaît

*mizune* WTF je suis pas un love hotel quand même

*gaara* si

*mizune* Okay

*gaara*merci

*hinata et gaara* :hum hum :

RIDEAU QUI TOMBE

*mizune* c'était la fin ! Applaudissements !

*clapclapclapclapclap*

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Et voila la fin ! A bientôt pour le chap. 4


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou les gens ! Voici le chapitre 4 gentiment prêté par Dokeshi-chan et Sangoney

Enjoy !

o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.

tobi: sempai quand esq'on arrriiiive j'ai mal aux pieeeeeds

xD

Deidara: Ta gueule, j'en ai rien à foutre, hm.

tobi : maiiiss heuuu

Deidara: Quoi?! *se retourne vers lui et le regarde avec exaspération*

tobi : HO UNE BOUTIQUE DE DANGOS *vraoummmmm*

Deidara: Oh my god quel daleux jte jure, hm! *court derrière lui* TOBI DEPUIS QUAND TU T'ES TRANSFORME EN VOITURE?!

*tobi toujours en courant , de la bave sortant de son masque* TOBI A MEGA FAIMMMM

Deidara: OAO" C'est dégueulasse HM! *repars de l'autre côté pour échapper à la bave*

*brammm tobi vient de se manger un arbre en pleine face

Deidara: *se pète de rire et s'arrête* Je viens de courir après Tobi omg hm O_O

tobi : mfsenhay yé may *traduction:sempai j'ai mal*

Deidara: *s'enfuit dans les bois, très loin...*

Sangoney : deidara reviens ici tout de suite et viens aider tobichou

Akane: Tu touche pas à mon frère sale pamplemousse -_-

Sangoney: A OUAIS ! *me transformant en black yuki*

Akane: OUAIS! *se transforme en ermite Tora*

Deidara: Ca va être l'explosion! Q_Q

Sangoney: J'TE L'FAIT PAS DIRE ! YATAI BASTON !

Akane: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *boum boum pif paf aille ma jambe croc plouf*

Sangoney : GRAOUUUUUUR

Akane: C MOI LE TIGRE ICI ENFOIREE!

hidan : deux tigresses en train de se battre ... FOUTEZ VOUS EN MAILLOT DE BAINS ET COMBATTEZ DANS LA BOUE

Akane: SALE PORC! oAo

Deidara: T'a dit quoi hum?!

Sangoney : Akane on reprend le combat ou on boit un thé ?

Akane: Oh j'veux bien du thé mais seulement ac du porc en accompagnement

Sangoney : Bien sur ! et un suplément de saucisson

Akane : Oh ouiiiii! :DD *plus loin, Tobi est courser par Deidara qui hurle comme Pewdiepie*

*dei* PUTAIN TOBI REVIENS ICI !

*tobi* NAAAAAAN

Deidara: TU M'AS PAS DONNE MES DANGOS HMMMMMMMMMMM! è_é

*tobi* MAIS J'AVAIS FAIM HEUUUUUU

Deidara: MAIS Y AVAIT MA PART QUAND MEME JE MEN FOUT!

Sangoney* pose thé terminée ... BASTONNNN !

Akane: *yawn* La flemme... *dort*

Sangoney:... DEIDARA BOUGE TON CUL ET VIENS TE BATTRE SI T'ES UN HOMME ! * black mode actived bip*

Deidara: MAIS QUEST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS VERMINE HM!

Sangoney: MOI VERMINE ! ... EDIGIUREHGIPRHEGPUHEQUGOHREP GUHOEUSGHPORTGUOHTGUHSLH

Akane: VOILA! :C

*tobi dance*

Tobi: :DDD *tobi dance*

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Et voilà c'est la fin ! Normalement c'est parce que les deux participeuses doivent aller dormir xD


	5. Chapter 5

KYUUUUBIIII

*pein* OU CA OU CA ?!

Dans ton cul.

Loul.

OOOH MECHANT

*pain* tu veux jouer à ça ?

*mizune* ouais je veux bien

non mais ta gueule

*mizune* non je la fermerais pas t'es pas mon père

*pain* je sais bien

*mizune* voilà donc me donne pas des ordres stp

*pain* bah si je suis ton dieu alors écoute moi

*moi* NON MES VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER OUI !

*mizune* non mon dieu c'est JASHIIIN

*pain et mizune* NOOON

*moi et pain partant nous pendre *

*mizune* MOUHAHAHA vous êtes pas des chats alors vous êtes MORTS

Loul.

*yuki en ange te balançant des cailloux

*mizune en PAS ange les éivtant avec style *

*yuki* MAIS VA CREVER ! ( chose impossible)

*mizune* Merci Jashin tout-puissant

*yuki* bouhouhou

*tobi* ne t'inquiète pas Yuki-sempai Tobi va vous consoler

*tobi* tobi est très gentil !

*smile*

*yuki toute rouge * m-mercie t-tobi

*tobi* de rien sempai

*tout le monde sauf eux* y'a de l'eau dans le gaz...

* yuki en mode scène de film romantique au bord de la mer *

Awww :')

*musique romantique en fond*

gnaw fantasme de jeune fille

aujourd'hui

*tobi* En fait je t'aime pas, j'ai fait ça pour briser ton coeur pur et innocent de jeune fille !

*yuki en mode black yuki me craquant les doigts* TOOOOBIIIII DIS ADIEU A TOUT LE MONDE

xDDD *mizune* Que le combat commence !

*yuki sautant sur tobi toutes griffes dehors* GRAOUUU on ne joue avec le coeur de fille

*tobi* Mangekyô Sharingan !

*tobi* Susano !

*mizune* Wow, il employe les grands  
moyens !

yuki* laisse tomber tobi de mes deux cette technique ne marche pas sur moi

*tobi* Amaterasu !

*yuki lui faisant une clé au bras * LA FEEEEERME

*mizune* Ouuh, comment Yuki va bloquer cette attaque ! Mais n'oublions pas que Yuki a une quantité de chakra énorme, qui lui permet de briser les genjutsus !

*tobi* Je me dématérialise !

*mizune* Dis-moi Yuki, dans quels domaines tu es experte ?

*mizune* Que je fasse la commentatrice !

*yuki le chopant par le col du manteau* op op op pas si vite tobi no chiné

*tobi* Invocation !

*un grand truc prend yuki et la balance dans les airs*

*yuki* Technique de l'oiseau qui vole ! :je ne sais pas trouver des noms pardon:

*yuki* PTAAAAA C'EST PAS DU JEUX !

*tobi* Hm... Pas si interrésante que ça ...

*mizune* Par les mots cruels de Tobi, comment ca réagir Yuki ?

*yuki* technique du chacra caméléon : Mangekyô Sharingan ! Susano !

*yuki* Chakra de l'éclair :j'invente n'importe quoi pardon: Technique de la lame tranchante !

*mizune* Waaah , le chakra caméléon ! Elle peut alors copier tout ! Mélangé a la lame, le susano de Tobi ne va oas résister !

*tobi* esquive

*tobi* Rinnegan: Invocation !

*moi* RAAAAAAAA

*un rhinoceros vient et charge yuki, mais son susano le bloque*

INVOCATION DES LARMES PERDUE

? Quoi cette technique ? *mizune* Grâce a cette invocation, tobi sera enfermé dans un genjutsu puissabt qui le fait souffrir !

*tobi* Rupture.

Pouf le genjutsu se brise

*tobi* Tsukuyomi !

Re lai mi o hisometa no jutsu les souffrance du cahot

*mizune* Les deux attaques se percutent de plein fouet ! Une énormer charge d'energie se répand !

Qui, de Yuki ou Tobi, va gagner ?

La suitr après la pub !

suite*

*yuki* invocation : petite cousine Aglaé

*Aglaé* NEIGE ^^

*yuki* AGLAE ATTAQUE BISOUS BAVEUX SUR TOBI

xDDD

*tobi* Répulsion céleste !

*mizune* Aglaé est projetée a l'autre bout du terrain!

*yuki* Tu va payer microbe puant

*yuki* GGRRRR AGLAE RETOUR DANS TA POKEBAL

XDDDDD Tu m'as tuée x'D

*tobi* Attaque mortelle !

*court vers yuki, l'emprisonne de ses chaînes et c'est parti pour la torture*

*tobi* Tsukuyomi !

*yuki* BABLAY HYPER VITESSE

*yuki* Rupture du sceau. GRROOARRR ! Le démon enfermé dans Yuki s'est réveillé !

*yuki* NEIGE FOUDROYANTE !

*tobi* J'ai froid.

*yuki* Glace glacante !

*tobi* Je gèle !

*yuki* Et pour finir...

*yuki* La souffrance sanglante de l'hiver infernal.

*tobi* Arf.. Je suis épuisé.

*moi* je me retire du combat je par me coucher

a plus

*deidara* NON ! Ne meure pas !

A plus !

Loul.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Coucou ! Voilà un autre délire que je me suis fait avec Yuki, sur Fanfiction sous le nom de Sangoney. Vous pouvez faire un petit tour sur ses fics !

Et désolée pour ma longue abscence, je vous l'avez dit que j'étais une flemmarde:/ Mais je vais me reprendre ! :D

Bon, eh bien à la prochaine !

PS : Mizune est moi en OC, je ferai une fic sur elle prochainement :) :D


End file.
